Holonet: 7/21/46
Category: General Holonet 7/21/46: CHN Reporting "We interrupt this program to bring you live coverage of the Galactic Alliance Senate, currently in emergency session," says a middle aged man in a business suit to the holo camera. "We go live now to Dartan Moss in the Senate chambers. Dartan, what can you tell us?" The scene cuts to the Grand Rotunda, seats and platforms are arranged along the walls and even up them to accommodate the thousands of planets in the galaxy. Shouting can be heard in the background, mostly directed to the Chief of State who seems to shake with fury. "Thank you, Jim. The atmosphere is bitter here today on Coruscant, and most blame a bill introduced by Senator Marsei Torl of Chandrila. The bill, called the 'Recall' by many, demands the return of all Galactic Alliance forces to their home territories. This bill comes on the heels of the siege of Sal Maro, launched just today, and many have taken to calling it's supporters 'Sympathizers.'" "Dartan, has the Senate voted on the bill," asked the reporter from the newsroom. "No, Jim, currently the Chief of State has tabled the bill until more research can be done. It looks like we won't be hearing from it for a long, long...wait a moment. Something's going on." A hand reached up and reoriented the hovering camera towards the Senate chamber. A robed woman stood on a central ramp, surrounded by what must be her supporters. "Marquis, I'm afraid that we have made your decision for you. We will not stand by while you search and destroy the guardians of peace and justice." She tossed a datapad to him across the yawning abyss below them. "I, Marsei Torl, Representative of Chandrila, hereby withdraw from the Galactic Alliance, effective immediately." A great Wookiee stepped up beside her, his roar filling the chamber. Dartan Moss spoke softly, "I believe Senator Qua'rola'roar has withdrawn as well." In the end, all twelve representatives had stood in defiance; Marquis' face was red with fury. "We will share Sal Maro's fate, but you shall not use our own forces to tear them apart. As of this moment, the gathered representatives and the planet of Sal Maro have formed a Confederacy for the Common Welfare of our people. And may I say this now, to the Jedi watching timidly from the darkest depths they hide in. You are welcome with us. Shame on us for allowing Sal Maro to stand alone. Whatever the consequences, we face them proudly next to our true allies." With a flourish of robes, the former Senators were gone. The shouting began anew. The holocam turned back to Moss, who brought up a datapad nervously. "Well, there you have it," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. "For those who couldn't keep track of all that, it appears that," he consulted the pad, "Bilbringi, Bothawui, Chandrila, Fondor, Kashyyk, Naboo, Obroa-skai, Ossus, Sullust, Wayland, Yag Dhul and Manaan have all withdrawn their allegiance to the Alliance. What happens next, well, your guess is as good as mine. From the Coruscant Senate Chambers, I'm Dartan Moss."